This invention relates to the game of basketball and, more particularly, to an improvement over the ball used in the game. The ball has no visually exposed lines, seams, stitching or the like. Accordingly, the bad habit of aligning a currently existing ball having outwardly exposed lines and seams in a particular orientation prior to shooting the ball is eliminated.
The game of basketball is one of speed, quickness and accuracy. Games can be won or lost in seconds or even tenths of a second. The reaction time of players to receive a quick pass and immediately take an open shot is an important aspect of winning a basketball game. Presently, basketballs inherently have a particular and deceivingly correct orientation. Basketballs generally have seams and/or indentations spanning the circumference of the ball along generally equally spaced segments. While such seams were necessary in the past for the construction of the ball, they are no longer necessary due to newer technologies in manufacturing the balls. However, they have endured over the years based on both tradition and the belief that the seams increase the ability of a player to grip the basketball.
The prior art is inclusive of basketball designs which have attempted to eliminate indentations caused by seams but have been unable to eliminate lines associated with the construction of the outer cover of the basketball. Accordingly, while the seams and/or stitching may be removed from sight, lines still exist which cause the ball to have a particular and seemingly correct orientation. The prior art also includes basketballs having more distinct patterns on the outer surface of the ball for assisting the player to align the ball in a particular orientation. This theory teaches the use of more visible designs for establishing a particular orientation for assisting the player in more quickly aligning the ball. However, it is believed in the present application and the theory behind the same that such particular designs for assisting in orientating the ball contribute to wasted time prior to the player taking a shot. The prior art does not disclose a basketball having absolutely no particular orientation to which the player would have no inclination for aligning the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,237 to Riddell discloses a ball and a method of construction. The purpose of the invention is to provide a basketball having no outer seams and having a perfectly round shape. As such, the outer surface of the basketball is comprised of layers of leather being adhered to a core wherein the sections adhered to the core abut each other in a perfectly parallel manner. As such, there are ideally no indentations or ridges which alter the form of the basketball. However, inherent in the construction of the basketball via the application of a plurality of strips, lines along the outer surface are formed. While these lines are seams which ideally do not extend beyond the outer surface of the basketball nor project inwardly of the outer surface of the basketball, they are still visible. Therefore, unlike the present invention, a player still may be tempted to align the ball such that the lines thereon are in the horizontal or vertical orientation before shooting.
Similar to Riddell, is U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,533 to Voit, disclosing a playing ball which exhibits a decrease in the number of seams on the outside surface. This invention is a method of making inflatable athletic balls which includes basketballs. While the invention discusses, ideally, that the ball has no surface seams, similar to Riddell there are marginal seams on the outer surface. Therefore, the Voit patent still exhibits a particular orientation similar to that of the Riddell ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,615 to Drohnn discloses a substantially seamless ball used for soccer and kicking-type games. The purpose of the seamless nature of the ball is to construct one which is more perfectly round. The ball is essentially comprised of a plurality of layers of covers wherein the outer cover is comprised of two hemispheres of covering material. As such, a singular seam spanning one rotation around the circumference of the ball is necessary. However, unlike the instant invention, the ball does have one seam which gives it a particular orientation, and it is not particularly useful in the game of basketball.
The patent to Hynes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,685, discloses a game ball for use in basketball having many outer seams for use in gripping the basketball which is completely contrary to the concept behind the present invention. The ball comprises a plurality of circular areas disposed around each pole of the ball wherein the areas are defined by a plurality of indented seams so as to assist in gripping the ball. As is obvious from the patent, the Hynes patent discloses the opposite of what is being taught in the present invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,975 to Nimms discloses a method of allegedly increasing basketball shooting accuracy and awareness. As in Hynes, the method taught in Nimms is completely contrary to the instant invention. The ball includes markings on the outer surface of the same for sighting of the ball to the target by aligning the markings with the intended line of travel and then focusing on the markings as the ball travels to the target. The player is to observe the markings to determine if the ball is rotating in a uniform fashion. If so, the player can assume that his shooting technique and release are technically correct. Specific indicia markings are disclosed for basketballs. Nimms teaches that the player should align the particular indicia before shooting the ball, which, as discussed, causes delay on the part of the shooter and also a slower reaction time.